Strength Equals Weakness
by olliekun
Summary: It's a time of peace for the warriors but Vegeta finds himself training harder than ever- then why does he not get stronger? Meanwhile, HIS sights is set on the princely prize once again. M/M maybe M/F We'll see how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

Squeals of laughter spiraled in the air, as two little boys zipped around Goku's backyard. The wives of the group, a blue-haired and a brown-haired, covertly chatted amongst themselves and giggled at the scatterbrained children. The environment radiated calmness as it was littered with palm trees that whispered with the warm breeze.

"Your little one always has energy to spare, Chichi," Bulma admired.

"Oh you know that Trunks have the same spark, Bulma" she touched her arm.

"Gohan would love to spar with him again, "A sigh was emitted; she never approved of her son to follow in the footsteps of his father, Goku.

"Those boys have saiyan blood, Chi" Bulma knew of Chichi's values. A sympathetic smile graced her face. She was fortunate that she agreed with her husband; they were always in sync. While Chichi, on the other hand, fussed about her boy doing more fighting than studying.

Goku was surrounded by all of his saiyan companions, all who helped defeat Cell—except one. A loud explosion disrupted the yelps of joy and excited murmurs of the gathering; from afar, gazes witnessed the blue, dome-like gravity chamber diminish into a hazardous smoke bomb and littering debris. Stalking from the commotion, tall chestnut hair belonging to a lanky, short saiyan sporting blue with white-armored body spandex sprouted. The mug was frowning. All eyes turned towards Bulma who greeted the mirthless face as if it did not faze her.

"Woman, you need to fix that blasted machine," He complained.

"You jerk, you keep breaking it!" Bulma accused, accenting her words with a stomp of her left foot.

"It is of no concern to me that your technology is inferior to my strength,"

"Hey Vegeta, you're always so serious, why don't you take a rest from training and relax," Goku chimed in and groped his shoulder affectionately, giving one of his goofy, carefree smiles. In return, the other smacked the offending hand away and scoffed, "There's always room for training, idiot. You let your guard down and every being in the galaxy will try and take this ignorant planet. I shall be the strongest and fulfill my prophecy of becoming the strongest warrior while you dawdle in these disgusting gatherings," He pushed pass Goku and powered up, an aura of blue hue surrounded his entire body and scattered dust and rocks in outwards direction as he flew off into the sky. Silence ensued for moments, until Goku chirped, "That Vegeta sure knows how to spice up a party,"

* * *

I've had more training under Frieza's rule than in this forsaken place. Vegeta inwardly shuttered, knowing damn well his time with Frieza was much less welcoming. He could still remember how the powerful alien administered his punishments with sheer accuracy and welcomed whatever audience that seemed to have a liking to such a display. It was like a circus and Vegeta was always the main act. Heading to the rejuvenation tanks was a frequency for Vegeta—sometimes Frieza would marvel at how long he could last without them. He tested that theory on more than one occasion. It was no wonder the prince went mad. Vegeta was just beginning to adapt to Earth and he is not willing to revert back to the way he was before. What am I thinking? The wind pummeling his face did nothing to interrupt his train of thoughts. Wasn't I stronger? I feared no one except the pervert alien. I gained my respects and would have soon become the ruler of some planet. It would have been as if I was on Vegetasei. He shook himself out his trance. He needed a distraction. He wanted to become stronger. They wanted to celebrate.

"Fools," Vegeta annihilated mounds of rocks below him, firing multiple balls of energy. With no adequate sparring partner around and no gravity chamber to train, the rest of his day was spoiled. His fists clenched. "Damn them all," Descending onto the sparring grounds he frequently used, the short saiyan laid on patch of grass and gazed at the sky and fell asleep. Then dreamed.

Hands. Hands ghosted up his saiyan armor. As they got to his chest, light touches were applied to where his pectorals were located, circling them. Vegeta groaned. And then slowly still up towards his neck, they groped. Vegeta jerked upwards and was surprised that his movements were restrained with unseen binds. Why do you fight me? Do you not want the power you seek? He twisted his head away from the offending limb. They outlined his lips, undeterred by Vegeta's struggle. The restricted yanked his arms against the invisible binds repeatedly; they gave way and he sprung upward, gasping.

Vegeta breathed heavily through his mouth as a light sheen of perspiration showed on his face. He ran his left gloved hand against his neck and mouth as if he was suffocating.

Vegeta patted himself off, removing most of the evidence that he was lounging on the ground then urgently went to find himself a place to train with renewed vigor. He would rather die with honor than deal with the fact that the others caught him lying asleep.

"What were you doing down there, little guy," a snicker sounded from behind a boulder, "needin' your nap?" Five others appeared behind who appeared to be the leader. Vegeta snarled, mentally damning himself for not sensing their presence. His father would probably be shaming him from his grave—if he had one.

"Fuck off," The prince took in the group's appearance; their stench suggested a bath was not in their everyday vocabulary. All four of them were garbed in brown protective armor that fitted too loosely on their frame, with the exception of one who had a stocky build. One would guess that they were not paid well for compensation.

"Doesn't sound like a prince to me, Karce," A tall, lanky one quipped, scratching his head that was cropped with orange fringed hair. He was the one that had spoken before from the way his voice took on what Earth would call a southern twang. Vegeta stiffened. They knew who he was, yet he knew absolutely nothing about them except they were complete idiots. Automatically, he was at a disadvantage. The saiyan continued to emit the air of cool arrogance which belied the way his gut tightened at his predicament. Vegeta noticed that they began to walk closer.

"Not anymore, his planet is blown to a million pieces," cackled another.

"Kinda cute-lookin'," the lanky fellow added.

"Quiet, Decke," Karce barked without breaking eye contact with Vegeta.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He addressed, what he thought now, the true leader; obviously this Karce was far more intelligent than the rest.

"We just want you to come with us," Karce replied calmly with a smirk, "Either you come willingly…"

He trailed off. There was no point in completing the statement. If the rising of ki was not an indicator, then it was the creepy smiles of the others who looked at one another crouching into their fighting stances. Vegeta surveyed their power levels. It was far below his, reaching above thirteen hundred. He followed suit, curling his tail tighter than before around his waist.

"Che, is this a joke? Lowlifes lacking in intelligence and money like you annoy me,"

"Hey, our boss gives us what we want—as long as we hold up our end of the deal," One of the minions named Decke rebutted and pushed through his own to charge at Vegeta.

"What de—"The prince blocked the blow that was aimed at his face, twisted around side-swiping the challenger with his foot. It wasn't a full second before Decke pushed off of the ground and head-dived right into Vegeta's stomach. He stumbled. Expertly, using this window, the minion maneuvered his body into a tumble, shooting his foot downward, catching Vegeta in his face. His movements. Vegeta felt his head being yank backwards by another. He powered up, catching them off guard and flew up into the air. This made no sense to Vegeta; they were much stronger than thirteen hundred- unless they were hiding their true levels. Damn it all. Karce was the first to attack once again, sending multiple ki blasts his way. Vegeta knocked the balls of energy away, sending them shattering into rocks, obliterating them. Hands placed him in a choke hold from behind. Vegeta cursed, clawing at the limbs but they did not give; the gut of the choking underling did nothing to alleviate the offending pressure. Instead, he head-butted and fired a ki blast behind him that made contact with the stomach. Slightly disoriented by the lack of oxygen, his eyes darted towards Karce who watched the struggle, along with Decke and another.

"Quite a fighter you are, just like how he said you would be," Karce taunted.

"Fuck you and whoever put you up to this," The prince charged at him, and with a yell he prepared his Big Bang Attack, an attack that he specialized in and hardly left any life in its wake. Right in the middle of his attack, he noticed one was missing. The one that tried to choke him. Where-

A blast, which its light engulfed Vegeta's entire being, sent him flying down to the barren land and crashing like a meteor. He ached all over. How can this be? Have I gotten weaker? Impossible. Blood escaped from Vegeta's mouth, a constant stream running down his chin. His brown eyes felt heavy.

"Gertol, let's hope you did not damage his face. He won't be too thrilled," Karce hovered over the crash site, looking downward at Vegeta's awkward form, "Grab him,"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello guys. This is my first fan fiction and I have no beta readers so if you spy any grammatical errors, pardon me I had uploaded this on another site but I realize I needed to refurbish. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did you run off to?" The blunette whispered and nervously rapped her foot on the tiled floor in the kitchen, looking out the many windows. Trunks looked up curiously at his mother. The sky turning an odd orange color which signaled that the celebration had to come to a conclusion. The fighters, with the exception of Goku and Gohan who bid them farewell, left to fly back to their awaiting homes. Chi-chi swung open her door, stepping inside and glanced at her longtime friend, instantly noting what was upsetting her.

"Oh stop worrying, Bulma, Vegeta can take care of himself," she huffed obviously having scorn for the prince ever since she met him. They always fought over frivolous matters such as who would cut the cake at Trunk's eighth birthday. In a sense, they were the same.

"He usually comes back by now,"

"Hah, you give him everything and what does he do? He spits in your face! You need to get more control over that monster," Chi-chi made sure to utter the last word so that the purple-haired boy would not hear and then yelled behind her back before Bulma could possibly defend Vegeta. Bulma couldn't tell whether she was being protected or insulted. "Goku! What did I tell you about keeping Gohan pass his bedtime!"

"A-ah, sorry Chi," The Super Saiyan apologized bashfully, putting his right arm behind his head and scratching the back of his spikes. He ushered his son up their stairs and out of sight. Trunks tugged on Bulma's skirt, swinging her out of her reverie.

"Can I sleep over? Can I?" Trunks' wide eyes begged. His mother, mentally exhausted, asked Chi-chi silently with a tilt of her head. She could not possibly separate the two friends; they were never away from each other. The blue-haired human sighed inwardly as she is brought back to the way Vegeta and Goku interacted the same way, in its own strange way. The only difference was that Vegeta hated Goku's personality.

"It's bedtime, so go and get ready for bed. No playing around, mister," Chi-chi directed towards Trunks with a flick of her pointer finger in his face, accentuating every word. He nodded vigorously and ran upstairs with a giggle. He wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She twirled towards Bulma, "And you need some rest. Go home and stop worrying; he's a big boy and can take care of himself," Chi-chi, feeling as if she gave her best advice, held her head high and stalked towards the stairs, heading up.

However, this left Bulma feeling much worse. She glanced out the windows again and darkness stared back at her. Something bad could have happened. Bulma groaned. "Hey Bulma, are you staying the night too?" Goku appeared and opened the refrigerator, hungry again even from a day of feasting. Saiyans have tornadoes as stomachs, sucking everything in its path yet not nearly satisfied.

"Oh no, no I was just leaving," she stayed in place, watching the saiyan bite into an enlarged, cold chicken leg. Bulma wrestled in her mind what she should do. Where would she look first? Perhaps the training ground, but it didn't seem plausible that she should go looking for Vegeta at this time of night. What if he wasn't in trouble and just wanted to get away for a while?Bulma mechanically grabbed her fashion purse.

"What's wrong, Bulma? You don't look too good," Nice observation. The sophisticated woman all but huffed at Goku's simple mind. He was a nice guy, yes. And he was strong; however, she could not imagine how much patience Chi-Chi has to have… knowing her for a long time, she had none to begin with.

"I'm just tired, Goku, really," She made her way to the door.

"Hey Bulma," This made Bulma freeze, hand on the door knob. Goku's voice held no careless, goofy undertone like usual. "You're worried about Vegeta, aren't you." It was not a question but a statement. She stayed turned away, but her heart hummed loudly because she came up with a wonderful idea.

"Goku! Can you go check on him? Please, for me? He usually trains over where you guys met for the first time. Don't talk to him! Just see if he's alright. Gosh, I feel like something-" She trailed off, remembering that Chi-chi could be listening in on their conversation and would surely ruin any plan of hers. She was surprised when she felt a heavy, reassuring hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Sure thing, Bulma!" His carefree air was back and she could tell without looking back at him, that he had instant transmission , gone. She sighed with relief, visibly relaxing her tense shoulders.

"That was easier than I expected. Thank you, Goku," She threw out a blue and white pill, which mutated and transformed into her hover car. Being a highly valued scientist within Capsule Corporation, a headquarters for the Brief family, she invents many of the things she uses on the day-to-day basis. Alas, she could focus on inventing than wondering where her husband was. If you could call him that, she joked. Bulma felt much better.

* * *

\- Shit. His head felt like an explosion had detonated inside, splattering his brain matter. Vegeta groaned, his head lulling to the side as if bearing an unnatural weight. What happened? He wanted to rub the ache from his neck away, but found out quickly enough that he couldn't. His hands were raised above his head, entrapped in cold, thick steel chains. Ki-restraints.

On instinct, his alertness revved on high, quickly noting the stiff material on his back. A bed. A Poor Quality one. The saiyan tried moving his legs, relieved that they retained their freedom. Vegeta ignored the hammer at his head and opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. The walls, which was made of white bricks were devoid of any wall art or paintings. It smelled like cleaning chemicals. His eyes landed on the backs of three individuals. Those fuckers.

"Oh, I see our Prince has awaken from his magical slumber," the one who Vegeta remembered as Decke, pointed out and snickered. Already, Vegeta spoiled for another fight with him and this time, he reassured himself, he will be the victor. But right now, he was at a disadvantage so he opted to stay silent and just glare. "Not very talkative now, are ya!" the other taunted, a sickly smile spread across his face.

"Leave him be," Karce had spoken. Getting annoyed at his companion's antics. Vegeta realizes that they had different attire, now sporting much pristine armor; it resembled what he wore in Vegetasei, but these had broad, sprouting shoulder pads and looked unattractively bulky. The leader stood a few paces away from the bed.

"Where am I?" Vegeta chanced, making sure his voice was even which belied the feeling Vegeta has about his lack of control.

"It's not much for someone of your- stature of course, but this will do for now," Karce indicated to the room then turned towards a levitating storage capsule and took out what looked like a 3 inch metallic bullet.

"_Where_ am I?" He was getting tired too quickly for these childish games. A click reached his ears and he spotted Karce with a switchblade, "What are you doing?"

"Restrain his legs," Fuck this. Vegeta began to kick out at Decke and Gertol, who came from afar. Frustrated noises escaped his clenched teeth as his leverage was little to none, due to his hands being restrained. Gertol caught the prince's left leg and secured it with ki to the bottom bed post. Quickly after, Decke did the same to the other. Karce, taking a second to rake his eyes down Vegeta's form, leaned over and slowly began to tear away the lower half of his blue spandex. Making deft movements with the flick of the blade, Vegeta's bottom half was exposed, showing off his limp length. Heat flew up Vegeta's face as he struggled and tried to block the view. Tried to reign in his shock. It didn't help that the assailants's gaze did not waver from his body. Karce was the first to move, picking up the metallic bullet and touching the top, making it blink red and began to vibrate. He trialed the bullet up the saiyan's inner leg, which earned him a buck from the Prince trying to still get away. Once it reached the virgin, puckered entrance- Vegeta stilled, realization dawning on him.

"Don't," A scream pierced the pregnant air, as the vibrator forced its way in without preparation. Vegeta's back arched as far as it could with the restraints, halfheartedly twisted away. He felt a stray tear roll down his cheek. The bullet continued further and Karce's fingers were guiding it to a bundle of nerves that were hidden until now. A rugged groan tore from Vegeta's throat and his phallus jerked with the stimulation. Beads of small perspiration on the goons' leader held a telltale sign that Vegeta's cries were affecting him. Decke and Gertol exchanged looks at each other at the intense sense, clinching and releasing their fists- wanting to get in on the action but knows when to not interfere; this was a required task.

"S-stop," Vegeta wanted to yell but instead, it came out as a mere whisper. The worn out prince dully felt fingers withdrawing, but the buzzing persisted, stayed inside him. Karce stared at his hand which was coated in fluids and blood, transfixed; before he could flicked out his tongue to taste he stalked to the nearby sink that was conveniently placed and washed off his hands. He dragged his hand through his disheveled hair, making it neat again. The door creaked open which brought all three of them to an erect stance, away from the bed where Vegeta lay, writhing. "Where is he? Where is my prize" Feet as white as the walls around him, stopped in the center of the room. All heads bowed in required reverence; its head, however, was trained on the moaning saiyan. A long, purple tongue subconsciously darted out.

"Lord Frieza"


	3. Chapter 3

Goku landed on the barren training grounds that Bulma insisted Vegeta might have gone earlier the day before. It was a broad expanse of land and the spirited saiyan knew that it might take a while to search. In reverie, the blackened, spiky-haired saiyan remembered the way the earth trembled underneath their brutal attacks; the spars would last for hours and shortly after, they would lay panting and sweating on the hard ground, exhausted. The goofy saiyan would congratulate the older for a great spar, but Vegeta would silently scowl. Goku smiled inwardly as he committed to memory how the proud saiyan would want to go on till he beat him. He's gotten stronger most likely from all the training he has been doing; Goku was sure of it. He admired Vegeta; he never would give up. Goku missed that. Maybe once I find him, he'll want to spar with me again, he hoped.

"Vegeta!" He called out, his voice echoing and carrying out. Goku continued to walk around feeling as if maybe Vegeta was somewhere else and that he was wasting his time here. His eyes scanned the smothering horizon. Goku caught sight of a crater, it looked like, and that was quite a distance away from his current position. He couldn't recall Chi-Chi, his rambunctious wife, telling him about a meteor crashing these past few days. He studied its unusual form, cooling from his touch, and quickly came to the conclusion this was definitely man-made. Not by humans though. Goku scrutinized the ground hard, willing clues to jump out. He heightened his saiyan sense and picked up the prince's scent. As a matter of fact, the smell permeated in the air; Vegeta was definitely here and either this extensive crater was made while he trained or something else might've happened. Frantically, he scanned the area again and noticed rock boulders that were oddly shaped as if recently modified. Goku could easily tell that it was a result of a fight and he knew Vegeta wouldn't fling himself on it. There was unquestionably a struggle yet it ended pretty quick, judging from the lack of other destructive indications; the thought made him shiver, especially if Vegeta was caught off guard or overwhelmed then there was definitely a reason to be worried. _ Vegeta, where are you…_

Goku's head snapped upward towards the bright sky and clouds as he registered an incoming Ki approaching. It was faint and he had barely caught it fast enough to instant transmission to a hiding location, crouched behind a jutting dirt mound. A solid thud reached his ears signaling that whoever it was, landed close. He narrowed his eyes, peaking from behind at the unidentified person. Saiyan armor? Goku wondered. He took in the similar style of saiyan armory, noticing the person crouch low near the deep indentation of the mini crater and closing his eyes as if lost in pensive thought. Goku sensed something off about the guy; maybe it was the way he held himself, as if he was tightly coiled and would spring at any moment. The saiyan prepared himself to catch this intruder off guard. Maybe he knows something about Vegeta.

"Reveal yourself," the intruder directed calmly, reverting his now open eyes towards the dirt mound. The edgy Goku ducked his head out of view as he struggled with the thought that the other might have seen him; on the flip side, it may be a simple tactic for him to reveal his spot. After all, he did not lower his Ki. Perhaps, he should instant transmission back to Capsule Corporation and report back to Bulma his suspicions, but he knew that would inevitably cost more time to find out where his friend was; Goku had an eerie feeling that said time was lacking. And this guy might know- His mind was not fully made up, but he found himself stepping out of the safety of the mound, into view.

Karce took in the bright orange gi with a dark blue undershirt that matched with the sash tied tightly around the other's waist. He duly noted that this person standing before him does not take after Vegeta. Frieza made certain that he was well prepped for the job, assaulting him with names and important events that he was held accountable to be familiar with; this was what made him so efficient with his type of occupation.

"Kakarrot, I presume?" Karce rose to his full height, catching Goku by a few inches.

"Goku," he corrected, his tone belied the apprehension he felt with the other knowing the name only Vegeta called him. Goku dismissed the thought that the guy could be saiyan, for instead of tan skin, he sported a pale blue- almost like a periwinkle blue and his hair was a deep dark blue in a short, bed head style, "and yours?"

"..Karce. I know quite a lot about you, Goku. You've been a nuisance to my Lord," He examined further, "Your power rivals his,"

"Why are you here?" Immediately, Goku crouched into a loose fighting stance not sure if Karce was a threat. The tense saiyan's guard went up further. His Lord? There were only a few villains that he fought and their names evaded him as he rumbled his mind. Somehow, the mere presence of this alien rattled him but he did not dare to allow the other to know. Goku's unease seemed to have made the air anxious, rousing specs of dust particles.

"The same reason you are here. To lose myself in this- sweet smell," A sly smirk graced his face as Goku's eyes bulged, connecting the dots. Images of Vegeta flew through his mind; he was hurt and alone. His friend was in trouble. There was no doubt in Goku's mind that this guy, this Karce, had something to do with his friend's disappearance and he needed to find out fast.

"Where's _Vegeta_!" The saiyan bellowed, slowly powering up as waves of cracking, golden Ki flowed around him, making tiny pebbles rumble on the ground and ripple as a body of water would do.

Karce itched for a fight. Ever since Frieza kicked him out of the room, he wanted to pummel the lizard… to feel bones breaking under his grasp. However, the tyrant had a tremendous hold over him that steeled his anger: His planet, Blizardin. Until his planet was released from Frieza's interest, Karce will obey Frieza. I will give him more than enough time to deal with Vegeta, the alien confirmed to himself. Instantaneously, the Blizardian flared his power, which appeared a crackling blue swirling around him and shot Goku a chilled smile; the other visibly flinched under the taunt.

"He's home,"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It's finals week and it's busy. I see a review I'm glad someone likes it! Just gets me more confident to continue it.

R &amp; R please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Lord Frieza? Gods I can't concentrate, it's hot. So hot. My body feels like it's on fire._ Vegeta clenched his teeth as sheer anger exploded within his mind. He thought Kakarrot blasted the lizard to hell—it was as if he saw it with his own eyes. Through his hazed vision, Frieza is very much alive.

The room, which had resembled a clean, pristine doctor's laboratory, now permeated sweat and arousal. The minions appeared minuscule to Frieza, who hungrily gazed at the retrained prince on the makeshift bed. His tail, a thick white appendage swayed in anticipation. The alien stalked towards Vegeta. Absent-mindedly, he allowed his chilled finger to travel up the saiyan's toned shin to his quivering inner thigh.

"We've subdued him like you've ordered, my Lord," Karce spoke, grateful that he stood behind the spectacle so that he too can observe Vegeta. The Blizardin raked his intense eyes to feast on the scene. Karce stood erect and silent. Hearing moment a few feet away, he took notice as Decke reached his hands towards the bulge in his spandex.

"Get your f-filthy hands off me!" the proud prince growled, struggling to open his eyes which were reduced to slits. The ki-restraints clanked harshly as Vegeta tried to reach for his captor's neck, craving to spill blood. Frieza's finger froze, momentarily taken back then continued as if there wasn't a pause at all; however, a slight twitch on his countenance belied his actions.

"Oh dear, my little prince still has quite a bark after all of these years," the lord said, not caring if his words were being ignored, "And you do not like my present? I had it made specifically for you. You see, even a stubborn prince like yourself will fall prey to it," He accentuated the last remark with a squeeze of Vegeta's tight balls. The latter's back arched into his caress and his strained gasp echoed off the walls, followed with a low growl. He cursed his body. And for a brief moment, he cursed his lineage; it did not help that due to the lack of female saiyans on Vegetasei, it was not unusual to seek pleasure from the same sex. Vegeta had not sought out any females on Earth either; he was too focused on becoming the greatest warrior. Of course his body would betray him.

The less intelligent of the two minions almost came with Vegeta's display; he wanted to bury himself inside that tensing hole that was constantly trying to get the vibrator out. Decke's lust clouded his judgment.

"Frieza! What about our pay, what do we get from this?" Karce did nothing to silence his companion, silently wondering as well. "As what I can see, we get a piece of that ass too,"

"That so," Frieza's voice chilled, yet his hands still ran hot against Vegeta's skin. It was no surprise that Decke began to gargle as his thick tail wrapped around his minion's throat, constricting, "Do you feel the same, Karce?" Bones snapped. The alien flung the lifeless body towards the person in question.

"...No, Lord Frieza,"

"Good. Now leave me,"

Karce sorely did not want to miss what his Lord had in store for the prince. He found himself enjoying the job, bestowed on him to capture Vegeta, which Frieza commanded him days earlier. His eyes grazed down the writhing being painstakingly slow, taking in the soft groans the other tried to stiffen and the way his body bended awkwardly to get away from various touches. At that precise moment, Karce inwardly vowed he will get a taste. Decke was a worthy enough companion of his, but his mouth held no control and for that, he will definitely not know the pleasures within the prince; on the other hand, the smart one bowed his head curtly and walked stiffly out the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Vegeta clenched his eyes shut, willing his being as far as he could away from this situation he was in. However, the constant buzzing in his anus prevented such superficiality. Weakly, he pulled against the chains that restrained his lean limbs. He needed to get his head together, Vegeta willed, but oh how he despised the shrill of Frieza's voice.

"There is no point of such a feeble struggle," the alien commented, leaning over and drawing his pointed nails down Vegeta's chest, leaving a faint trail of crimson while cutting the rest of his clothing off, "Your kind reeked of rutting,"

Vegetasei was a planet that enjoyed their pleasures just as any powerful planet would, but one wouldn't go as far as to say that that's all they stood for. They were the strongest beings in the universe when they lived. A spark of fire ignited within Vegeta that had been momentarily smothered with lust. He cursed covertly at how easily Frieza could get under his skin and it was no help with the alien fingers' now roaming towards his straining erection. He hated how his hips jerked innately towards the hand. _My kind… destroyed by a meteor. _Vegeta did not like how that fact still tugged at his heart. A painful squeeze to his member jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Not polite at all, Vegeta" A hint of annoyance laced Frieza's voice as Vegeta did not respond to his taunt.

"First you insult me and now you want a fucking chat, these chains are the only thing that's keeping me from ripping you apart to fucking pieces… you're a joke just like your power level," He grounded out, taunting Frieza. Of course, he didn't sense much from the alien, maybe he is as good at hiding his power as those goons of his but he was sure he could take him on—or maybe while in hell, he's gotten weak. Vegeta's training could pay off after all! All He needed was for the restraints to go and to clear his head from Frieza's pumping hand. It unnerved him how his body began to crave….._No!_

"Vegeta you are forgetting who the prey is and who the predator is—"

"Fuck you and your pathetic excuses, _freak_," Vegeta hid his unease because he knew that Frieza might call his bluff. A small victory was won when the white being vanished the ki charge of the chains and vehemently yanked each twining metal off. Vegeta waited for the moment where Frieza pulled Vegeta upward towards him; he met halfway with a head butt to the face, causing purple blood to spray from Frieza's small nose. After trading blows with the disoriented Frieza, who was forced to go on guard from Vegeta's unexpected actions, Vegeta sprang away, with a burst of his welcomed ki, from the sweaty bed and in the direction of the ajar exit. The vibrator within him seemed to have increased in its intensity and a startled cry tore from the prince's throat as he collapsed on all fours. A sick chuckle echoed against the four walls, followed by another loud, reluctant moan from the prince.

"It seems I was far too pleasant," Frieza's tone was devoid of emotion as if what had transpired did not and he held the knowledge that he has the upper hand regardless. He fingered a device in his hand.

Vegeta could not speak. His face, hanging low, was fairly covered by his arms and hid his shock. The vibrator was now situated right by the bundle of nerves hidden inside him and he had not felt such a feeling before. How could he? He was a prince and princes did not receive—they give. Slow, steady steps became louder and louder as Frieza stalked closer, unrushed once again enjoying the view. Once he loomed, he made no mistake as to treat Vegeta the same. Frieza buried his left hand into Vegeta's dark, tawny hair, gripping hard and snapped his head up earning a pained groan from the other who reached up and tried to pry the hands off.

"You have not changed at all. A spoiled chit when you were nothing but a fly and still spoiled. I will change this," Frieza deftly whipped out his erect, amethyst length. Vegeta halfheartedly tried to crawl away when he felt it prodding his backside.

"S-stop…fuck!" Vegeta was unprepared as the lizard shoved all of his length inside with an appreciative groan, stretching him wide. He shouted aloud when the member found where the bullet was resting which brushed against the bundle again.

Frieza ignored the prince's protest and cries and basked in the hot clinching heat, instead. He could tell this was definitely Vegeta's first time and it made him swell more thinking that he was the one to take him. The smell of blood spurred him on and he placed his hands on Vegeta's tense hips and used it as more leverage to plunge balls deep. The alien moaned as he felt the humming of the bullet against his penis. A small grin played on his thin pink lips as he felt Vegeta jerk backwards towards his thrusting, now whimpering. He gave one last deep thrust inside, grinding and gripped Vegeta's thighs, hefting him off the floor and slammed him against one of the white walls.

"Monkeys, that's what you all are. Monkeys too concerned about the pleasures of the body than their planet being obliterated, destroyed. You would rather fuck with your enemies than kill them. Animals always rutting, am I right, my Prince?" Frieza punctuated each sentence with a solid thrust, aiming swiftly at Vegeta's sweet spot.

Vegeta grunted, his eyes portraying his drug-like state, his sense assaulted by the overexposure of pleasure. His ass was burning from strain inside and the blood did little to relieve it. His knees were planted horizontally on the cold wall, his body weight pinned by Frieza's powerful thighs and hands; this position was a goldmine as Frieza repeated hit the bundle of nerves with the help of the bullet. Vegeta instinctively pushed his hips outward; he felt on fire once again and he needed release. Reaching between his legs, he clumsily fisted his straining member. The clapping of balls to skin, along with moans and groans, filled the air.

"Ah… Ahn—Ughhhn!" Vegeta spilled violently onto his hand and the wall, involuntarily clenching his anus around Frieza who tightened his hold and rammed in multiple more times before he came deep inside, with a low groan. The alien pumped a couple more moments leisurely, making sure Vegeta's ass drunk every bit of his thick seed.

Vegeta's chest heaved from exertion and his sweat made his body glistened in the aftermath; he slumped against Frieza. Somewhere deep in his mind, he willed himself to move, to get away and go back. _To Bulma and Goku?_ A chill ran up his spine. He can't allow for them to find out, to find out – _What? That you got your ass taken by some lizard?_

This was the Vegeta he wanted. The Vegeta who gave in to him. The Vegeta that he is currently nestling inside. He reached over to where he had sat it down on table, with his tail, and turned off the vibrator. Frieza knows that once his prince gets his mind back, he will be a handful but this only drives him to anticipate it. The lizard laid Vegeta down on the cot that began this whole fiasco, reluctantly sliding out of his anus with a sloppy pop. He spread his legs, meeting no resistance from the dazed Vegeta, and dug inside to retrieve the vibrator; Vegeta uttered a weak protest, but moved not a muscle. Frieza placed it back where it came from. Coming back to Vegeta's side, he observed: the prince's eyes were glazed over as if staring through him. His exhausted body shivered. He looked beautiful and Frieza's penis twitched as if suggesting to go for round two. The alien leaned down and licked Vegeta's soft lips then captured the prince's lips with his own. He thrust his tongue inside the warm, pliant tavern, devouring him. Playing with Vegeta's tongue, Frieza noted that he tasted like the honey from honeysuckles; the flavor so minuscule yet strong that it leaves one wanting more. He withdrew, dragging his lips towards Vegeta's right ear, nipped then stood erect. Gazing down at his eye candy, Frieza fixed his clothes into proper order, or as proper as they are going to get in the situation and strolled out and down the ship's corridor, in no hurry at all, with a smirk on his face.

"You will address me as Master Frieza like old times, Vegeta, and you will enjoy it" He guffawed, "whether you know it or not,"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I forgot to say that NONE of these characters are mine, aheh. They are Akira Toriyama's. ;u ;

I see you, Cara! Thank you for reviewing! Yessss poor Vegeta! I love him. 'm going to try and keep pumping these chapters out. I have to figure out where I want this to go

OK you guys, R&amp;R Please ;)

Tchao~


	5. Chapter 5

The chilled wind billowed violently onto Karce's face as he streaked the sky with his flying energy. Unfortunately, it did nothing to cool the whirling thoughts in his head or dampen his heated being at the sight of the helpless saiyan prince. The Blizardian could easily picture himself in the position of his Lord Frieza, plunging wildly into Vegeta with abandonment and let that sweet smell belonging only to the prince invade all of his senses. Blast Frieza! No. He will have his time. For now, he must bid his time and wait until Frieza is weak and his guard is let down. But that smell. Yes, he could smell it presently so he breathed in deeply.

The warrior felt a strong Ki, snapping his eyes open in instant alert and scanning the area. He had the ability to canvas multiple miles ahead of his immediate view, which gave him an advantage. He slowed his movements and masked some his energy calmly, an act that came second nature; there were many tricks he had learned during his stay within Frieza's ship and this particular one kept him alive. As he drew closer, he causally viewed the male hide behind a dirt mound. He smirked at the novelty. Hiding from him like a child.

Deciding to entertain the notion, he landed a few meters away. The navy-haired alien could smell the scent heavily now and it made his lids lower at the memory. This was exactly where they happened upon the prince. Yes, now that he spoke it, Karce noted the jagged rock formations that were altered from their short squabble. He crouched near a deep crater where Vegeta had left his impression when he crashed into the earth. And this was where the smell was at its headiest. It seems whoever this 'hidden' individual was, may be a friend of the prince. This could be quite interesting, indeed.

"Reveal yourself," he aimed his glance towards the mound the figure was hiding behind, ready to end this childish game. His lips curved downward as the man did not readily step out into the open. Karce had almost dismissed the idea of playing friendly and instead, opted to blast the fellow man but his waiting paid off.

An orange gi? He took in the male sharply, cataloguing every feature the guy possessed with uncanny skill. His hair was in complete disarray, sprouting every which way as if he was electrocuted. The idea was mildly amusing. His countenance was definitely saiyan because all of the saiyan had the trademark sharp eyebrows and straight, pointy nose. However, this man held himself much more loosely, Karce noted, watching the saiyan poke his head out and popped out comically from the dirt. He did not hold himself in the same standing as prince Vegeta. Frieza did mention to him, during his thorough briefing, of a saiyan that had taken refuge on Earth and was raised by humans. As he was analyzing the saiyan, the latter was doing the same to him.

"Kakarott, I presume?" He slowly stretched himself out in full height, aiming to intimidate the saiyan a bit.

"Goku," The saiyan stated a bit too simply. Definitely not within Vegeta's stature. Karce thought. "And yours?"

He stated his name. Immediately, Karce thought this saiyan a waste of his time. Clearly, this being was not in right mental standing. He considered ending this charade quickly. But a thought interrupted this train. A crazy one that would borderline take the cake of insanity. Yes, he remembered that Frieza told him this saiyan prove to be rather hard to get rid of, akin to a pest. It would be wise for Karce to have the warrior on his side for in the end, Frieza shall fall…with Kakarott's, no—Goku's aid. The saiyan was talking to him and was perched, ready to spring. Yes, he shall acquire his help.

"The same reason you are here. To lose myself in this—sweet smell," Karce grinned, watching a plethora of expressions race across the warrior's face. Hook, Line, Sinker.

"Where's Vegeta?" Goku Shouted. Karce watched the saiyan flash and display his tremendous power. He has gotten stronger since his last encounter with Lord Frieza, Karce surmised. Good. The Blizardian wondered how he would fare in a fight with the legendary Goku but that will have to wait. His plan should work out smoothly if he played his cards right.

"He's home," He said simply.

"Vegetasei?"

"No, you fool," Karce quickly put a rein on his tongue. It would be no use getting heated, he needed a cool head. He will have to play the role of a devoted warrior whose master abandoned him, a feat that was not so far-fetched in its own way, "He is with Lord Frieza,"

The name seemed to have a heavy impact on the saiyan, judging from the bulging of his eyes. His power that sizzled around him had faltered at the news, and then rose steadily higher.

"Take me to him!"

"Come now, you cannot possibly believe that I will be easily coerced by your display of fireworks?" It was then that Karce raised his level almost to full capacity, allowing his energy to mix and fissure into Goku's.

"What are you?" The spiky-haired saiyan questioned with narrowed eyes, acknowledging the amount of power flowing through the air.

"That is of no consequence, don't you want to see your friend?" He couldn't help baiting the fellow. He could of blamed it on the sweet scent that seemed to stroke his fire every so, but it was merely his curiosity of the strong saiyan. Vegeta did not have this much power and he yearned to test it. As if hearing his inward request, Goku sprang forward and lashed out at Karce, almost succeeding in landing a fist on his forehead. He had reared back at the last moment, marveling at the other's speed. Yes. Yes. Another fist came as quickly as the first but he caught it, the impact in his palm sounding with a loud thud. Karce brought his knee up to connect with Goku's chest but the other pulled out.

Furies of punches came at him like a brick wall. All, he dodged with some level of difficulty and with firm concentration. Except one. It rocked him backwards violently, causing him to stumble. That was the opening Goku needed; He joined a combination of whirling kicks and short Ki blasts aimed at the alien's gut. Goku rushed in, giving the other no reprieve. But it was enough of a pause for him to recover for Karce had accumulated a fair amount of Ki in his hands and blasted it at Goku.

Goku screamed as it tore into his stomach, ripping a nice hole into his gi. But he managed to stay on his feet. Karce phased behind him and caught him in a firm hold.

"Is that it? Is that all the Great Goku has to offer to help poor Vegeta?"

Karce inwardly smirked as the words roused the other to try and shake out of his firm grasp but it was to no avail. Interesting how few words can rile this saiyan up.

He was caught off guard as Goku's head slammed backwards onto his face and he welcomed the pain.

"What have you done to him!" The other spouted, charging up and blasting into the air, taking Karce with him. Interesting. Goku quickly gripped Karce hands who had his secured around his waist and began to descend rapidly back towards the ground. Realizing Goku's intent too late, they crashed into the ground, Karce taking most of the damage. The dust cleared and both of them struggled up on their feet. They eyed each other.

Yes. Karce's idea was becoming more and more possible. He reached up and carelessly smudged a small dab of blood that ran freely down his cheek to wipe it away.

"I have done nothing to your precious friend," It wasn't quite true but…anyhow, "However, I have bought enough time for my Lord to wreck havoc as he pleases," He thought of the lusty lizard.

"Take me to him!" Goku faltered, taking a new approach since, as evidence surrounding them, Karce was not easily bullied, "Please. You wouldn't be talking to me right now if you didn't want to help me—right?"

Yes. It seems this Goku is not such a simpleton after all.

"You will do me a favor in exchange for the prince's life," Karce waited until Goku nodded in understanding, "Get rid of Lord Frieza and free the galaxy once more,"

"I've beaten him sort of before but—," Yes, and had managed to escape. The lizard had came close to complete defeat, a fact that Lord Frieza failed to inform him.

"Nonetheless, once you have bested him, Vegeta will be safe," In my hands, Karce completed. He kept his face devoid of expression.

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't," The Blizardian replied, "However, if you want to continue this banter while your Vegeta is suffering—"

He took off into the sky back towards Lord Frieza's ship. He felt the presence of the saiyan warrior beside him. Karce smirked, "Once we've land, you will need proper attire to blend in with one of us," He needed a change of clothing as well, for his skirmish with Goku had left his in tatters.

"I need to tell my friends where I'm going," Goku yelled above the hissing wind as they jetted through the air.

It wouldn't be wise to include the other warriors Goku has at his disposal. Unexpectedly, the game has gotten more complex indeed. However, he will need the help he can get, since Lord Frieza has grown exponential in strength. "You may communicate with them once we are on the ship on my telecommunicator,"

"Ship?"

"In space,"

This will be easier than I thought, he murmured to himself and once again thought of the sweet honey of Vegeta's scent. He could hardly contain his excitement to trail his hands upon the supple flesh once more. Karce caught Goku staring at him with upmost intensity.

"You've better not have hurt Vegeta,"

Karce met Goku's gaze equally. He was growing irritated with Goku's one track mind though he could understand the drive. The kind-hearted Goku striving to be everyone's hero, judging from what he has heard from Lord Frieza; even he could sense the pureness within the saiyan as they were fighting. However, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of relationship this one had with Vegeta. Surely, he will be met with resistance once Goku realizes his motives for the prince but he will have to cross that bridge when it comes. They will be happening upon the ship soon at this breakneck pace and the reality of what will transpire within its walls came at even a faster rate. What Karce devised was pure madness if not treason. He will have to do it to free his people, his planet Blizardin.

Vegeta's eyes felt heavy. He could have slept more easily, but he felt as if he has been sleeping his entire life. His mind was in a jumbled heap and he struggled to gather his wits back together. A sudden, chilled draft brought Vegeta clawing to the surface of reality as he snapped upward from the stiff ground. Looking down, he realized his lower half was bare to the world and bruising was beginning to form around his thighs; what was left of his princely armor was soiled with his fluids and blood. Quickly, snippets of memory left him snarling and clenching his fists hard enough to draw crescent-shaped blood.

"Damn it all!" He swore to no one in particular and his tail swayed, irritated. Before attempting to do anything else, he needed to find some adequate attire. He swung his feet under him, with much effort, and steadied himself on his feet. Before he took a step, Vegeta's knees buckled violently from the pain of his backside. He used the wall as leverage to right himself once again. At this vantage point, Vegeta spied a gruesome scene of a dead body that blocked his way out of the room. Straightening his back and ignoring the pain, he examined the corpse. It was almost unrecognizable due to the fact that its body seemed to have imploded on itself either from quickened decomposition or someone was making a point to leave him like this. A very valid point judging from the stark white neck lacerated with thick marks looping around his neck. The eyes bulged, unseeing. However, just by viewing the armor and lanky features of the body, Vegeta surmised that this was the body of Decke, the loudmouth- or was rather.

He couldn't remember the specific details of the night… day? Nor did he want to. Brief glimpses of Frieza poised above him turned his stomach at the thought. But he had a faint recollection that the perverted fuck was most certainly there. Something must have happened to have turned on his own. But then again, it was Frieza. No one was safe.

After eyeing the armor Decke wore, he tore the remnants of his own and replaced it with Decke's, after a couple of attempts to remove armor and dress himself. This will have to do.

The short saiyan groaned as his stomach rumbled to life, reminding him he had not eaten since the blasted ordeal. His mind wondered back at the blue-haired harpy's skills in the kitchen, which far excused her annoying attributes such as her incessant chatter. Her food towards the beginning of his stay at Capsule Corporation was odd, probably since he had not tasted Earth's food, yet slowly it grew on him. Earth grew on him.

_You have become weak_.

Again, he cursed the Gravity Room for its' incompetence but inside he knew it wasn't just his strength that was being threatened.

Vegeta heard voices passing by the room and he lowered his ki as well as his stance to avoid being detected. After the foreign voices passed, he ducked his head out of the threshold to peer into various long hallways that seemed to have no end.

Quickly, Vegeta made his way down the left hall, which displayed through broad windows, pitch black darkness filled with stars and distant planets. Space. And Earth was not far off because he could see it in the next window. This fact should have unsettled the prince but somewhere deep inside, he felt—a sort of ease here as if he belonged here rather than on the mud-ball planet. As a matter of fact, Vegeta swept the lengthy hall with a glance, it looked familiar. A series of slide doors got closer with his speedy gait.

"I've haven't had a girl in months,"

"You? Geez, my _balls_ are turning blue,"

"Do you think Lord Frieza would throw us a couple? Kami knows he has more than enough," Laughter.

To avoid being spotted, he pushed a corresponding button that opened two doors. Vegeta's deep brown eyes caught the sight of a space pod that was floating on the outside of the ship, within the second door. He slipped inside.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" A loud siren blasted on the ship and a roaring megaphone attached to the walls rung to life.

"It seems we have a wanderer roaming aboard. He will be dressed as a soldier. Bring him to me and you will be rewarded," A shrill-like voice that brought dread slipping down Vegeta's spine reported calmly.

Vegeta surveyed the room immediately, taking in an array of computer screens and lifeless buttons in standby mode. He swiped at a lone switch which brought the room, button controls, and screens humming to life. Again, a megaphone which screeched on the far side of the chamber, sounded.

"It seems we have a wanderer roaming aboard. He will be dressed as a soldier. Bring him to me and you will be rewarded,"

"Shut up, Shut up!" Vegeta yelled in frustration as he thumbed a joystick to highlight the planet Earth but his voice was drowned out by the speaker. The space pod hissed open as well as the short and narrow connecting doorway that allowed it to stay together with the ship, revealing two seated white cushions and more buttons. One huge flashing button, beckoned Vegeta to press it. His hand hovered over not sure why he was hesitating.

_Earth has weakened me. _

The saiyan shook his head as to clear out the blasphemy. He wanted to go back to the gang, even though he could tell he was barely tolerated within the group; he wanted to go back to Bulma- _To Kakarrot_. Now was not the time to have second opinions; not with the rushing of running feet and confusion that took place outside of the room in the corridors. A dull thud of the entry door hardly registered in Vegeta's bustling thoughts.

"Going somewhere, my princeling?"

Vegeta tensed and it was hard to stop himself from turning around- he still had time. He could make it, his hand motionless on top of the inviting button. The Prince of all Saiyans spat out its' name, "Frieza,"

But he was not prepared for the hot breath that he felt suddenly on his exposed neck. Barely containing the gasp that escaped his clenched lips, Vegeta cringe as Frieza covered his hand with his own cool one.

"I feel- that you have forgotten me, Vegeta," The lizard spoke softly in his sensitive ear, tickling the small hairs that was located at his nape, "Forgotten your training, my touch—"

"Only a pathetic fool would want you!" He insulted, snapping out of his unmoving body state and jerked away. The prince hoped that the ceasing of his heartbeat, about his memory or lack of, went unnoticed. Spending a couple of years on Earth without the constant need of looking over ones' shoulder grew on him and the nightmare with Frieza had seemed to begin to fade like a healing wound. Until it was ripped back open again, gaping and gushing lifeblood.

"—your etiquette," Frieza finished as if the other didn't interrupt him. He pressed his lower half against Vegeta, effectively pinning him to the circuit board of buttons, "You must've. The fun we had after I destroyed that wretched excuse of a warrior planet…" Frieza pulled Vegeta's short chin upward towards the screen, with his free hand, portraying Earth; he was met with some resistance on Vegeta's half. The lizard pressed down his other hand that lay on top of Vegeta's and mashed the launch button. _No!_ Vegeta was force to watch the connector detach from the ship and the space pod dashed into the black galaxy, bound to Earth and empty.

"The first time you went in heat, you practically begged me," Frieza whispered harshly in Vegeta's ear.

"Let go of me!" Recoiling from his touch and the onslaught of restored memory assaulted his brain, making him cry out.

_Young Vegeta clung to the edge of his chamber, breathing erratically and eyes barely able to stay open from the strange discomfort he felt so suddenly during his training. His sparring partner looked at him with growing concern, especially with Lord Frieza gazing at them curiously, and insisted on walking him to his room._

'_No, Nappa, I'll be fine,' the teen assured weakly. He watched his bodyguard leave until he resumed to try and make it to the bed._

_But the pain grew and it overwhelmed his senses, jacking it them to overdrive, it felt like. Vegeta clumsily removed his saiyan armor and boots as he got close to his bedding because he was burning up from the inside. Unbeknownst to him, Frieza stood at the doorway watching at first, then stalking slowly towards the unsuspecting saiyan, slightly amused how Vegeta's furry tail wrapped around his arm as if inviting him._

_Vegeta turned as his breath caught in his throat as he stared upward at Frieza. He flinched when the lizard caressed his cheek and staring into his bottomless brown eyes as if the answer to his behavior lied there. Frieza smirked then pushed Vegeta roughly on the large bed, earning a gasp._

"_I see now, this desire written so plainly on your face. Must be coming of age, hm? Looking so delicious..."_

"_N-no" Vegeta, in his haze of a mind, felt something off. It must've been the way Frieza was looking at him or the way the lizard suddenly grip his blue spandex suit and rip it off, revealing toned, flawless skin glistening in a little perspiration with a hard erection._

"_This is what you want, yes? For me to mount you," Rough fingers grasped Vegeta's inner thighs and pulled him closer, slightly rubbing the teen's member with his clothed one. The prince mewled and bucked his hips trying to get more friction and release from the torture he was unfamiliar with, "Beg me, little one,"_

_Frieza was hard. Watching Vegeta squirm underneath him made it pulsate and long to bury itself deep inside. Noticing the confusion in the youth's eyes—yes his emotions lie in his eyes—made it even more enjoyable. He reached inside his spandex black shorts and whipped out his purple length and teasingly rubbed its tip at Vegeta's entrance; Frieza appreciated the way it clenched and unclenched, impatiently._

_Vegeta panted, legs spread waiting for something, he wasn't sure. He just wanted the pain, the ache, to go away. He reached for Frieza,_

"_Please!" Vegeta whimpered, trying to impale himself with Frieza's impressive member. He howled as the lizard wasted no time in capturing Vegeta's wrists in one hand, pinning them to the bed and hoisting the teenager's ass upward, plunging inside his tight hole. His thrusts were relentless as the brute strength rocked the bed against the wall._

"_Please, please, please," The prince chanted, begging for more, begging for release. Frieza's tail rubbed his own stimulating him more. His eyes widened as something within him lit up, sending pleasure straight to his untouched erection; Vegeta moaned loud, back bowed and body tensing._

_Beautiful. Frieza was beginning to sweat profusely, losing himself in watching the young one. His increased the speed of his thrusts, making sure to strike the newly discovered bundles of nerves deep within the prince, was spurred on by the now tighter entrance of Vegeta. Frieza could tell by the high pitch of his moans that the young lad was close; he raped his pupils over Vegeta taking in the pumping chest with hardened nipples and glistening body, eyelids heavy trying to stay conscious, and lastly the lean tan legs that were wrapped around his pasty waist._

"_L-Lord Frieza," Vegeta cried out, a blinding light hindered his eyesight and stilled, body overwrought as his length burst out, coming on his own chest. Frieza continued to pump into Vegeta a couple of more times till he filled his young charge with his essence, with a loud grunt. _

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm back. Gomen Gomen! As promised, I managed to deliver another chapter. Funny thing is, when I had revisited the first portion of the story I was thinking to myself, "I WROTE THIS?" very heady stuff hehehe.

For those who found the first draft of the partial story on another site, I would advise you stick to this version of it, because this is where my mind is currently going. Essentially, I had no idea where I was going lol.

Coming Up! Goku and Karce finds themselves working together to slay Frieza once more and Goku realizes this isn't going to be a one-day vacation and he gets involved with more than what he bargained for! Meanwhile, it's time for Vegeta to realize that some pills are simply too hard to swallow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I see more interest in the story and it makes me tickle inside! (Disregard that. Erm.) It just drives me to continue to truck along. As a forewarning, Vegeta will continue to be my troubled pet because he is my favorite Dragon Ball Z character. Also, I'm trying to keep the characters as accurate as possible (with the exception of my OCs) so if you happen to catch a character well—out of character, my apologies! P.s It's going to get dirty Thanks _applefanfic _and _ShadowWolf0998_ and _Coco_! I hope I continue to please! Now back to the drama and angst~

The spiky-haired saiyan could not remember how long it's been since he traveled through space. With Karce taking the lead, he soaked in the sights of the undulating brightness of stars and planets that littered the blackness. He hardly had to expel much energy since the lack of gravity propelled him easily without much force. Goku glanced at Karce who seemed, far too often, consumed by his own thoughts.

It was futile to wish that he had finished Frieza off when he had the chance. This predicament would have been non-existent if he had but the thought of killing the lizard felt wrong to him. Goku was a firm believer of second chances. Like Vegeta. The saiyan prince now fought on Earth's side from years of purging and destroying many planets. It wasn't within his heart to not give fair chances but he berated himself regardless for not seeing the endless evil within Frieza. His second chance was a lost cause and now, Frieza was merely a nuisance who dared to involve Vegeta once again into whatever dark scheme. An uneasy feeling settled into his gut. He needed to get to Vegeta fast; he had an inkling of what type of things Frieza relished: psychological mind games. Goku urged himself to keep his wits sharp.

"The ship is up ahead," Karce spoke up, interrupting Goku's inner dialogue.

It was a simple, horseshoe form yet grand. For a large, asymmetrical, wishbone-shaped craft, with a thickened central section between two horns, which bend upwards, it had numerous tunnels that branched off to many dead ends which Goku assumed were rooms for storage. It had three, distinct large openings near ground level between the two horns, leading into the ship's interior. Attached to these openings were space pods. One was missing.

Karce led them to one of the many side ports and entered a sequence of numbers and symbols into a keypad; the seamless wall opened up revealing a hallway.

"Let me call my friends," The saiyan wasn't sure if he should trust the Blizardian, still. But Goku had a sense that he may need assistance with dealing with Frieza. The Earth warrior had gotten stronger from his training and Frieza would be foolish to think that he could beat him with his previous power level. But the lizard was no fool.

"At another time. We must head towards my quarters," The blue being observed the hall for incoming soldiers and in finding none, continued, "We dawdle anymore and he will find us both and we will hope that executes us where we stand,"

"I call my friends, or I'm going to handle Frieza myself," With that, Goku silently followed Karce into his chambers which took an array of lefts and rights as well as silent bypassing of patrolling guards. After entering the five-digit code in another keypad, the door slid open mechanically. It was a meager environment and it made Goku wonder, since he figured Karce was an exceptional warrior for Frieza, what accommodations less-than-stellar fighters received. It was a sobering thought.

"Quickly," Karce relented, although he still did not like the idea. Frieza did not monitor his communications but he seldom make calls to other planets; in fact, he has zero reason to do so now that his main task has been completed. If Lord Frieza simply glanced at his log, he will be found out.

A small projector, akin to a computer screen, whizzed to life behind Goku. Karce nodded impatiently and had set up a connection, withdrawing information he needed from Goku. The signal reached to the strongest receptor in Capsule Corporation: Bulma's lab.

The blunette was standing slightly away from the screen that hung slanted and far above, seeming engrossed in dissecting a microchip. However, Goku observed that even though her fingers worked deftly, her eyes were heavy with fatigue.

"Bulma?" Weariness and concern outlined his voice, watching his best friend jerk out of her listless duty and look up at her work screen incredulously, some life restored at the sound of Goku's voice.

"Goku! My god you look awful, how… where are you?" Her eyes searched the screen, taking in the warrior's surroundings behind him and the strange, unblinking male returning her gaze, "Who is _that_?"

He gave her the condensed version, making sure to leave out nothing but everything. Vegeta was still missing and he hadn't the slightest idea what Frieza wanted with the prince; he didn't have the full picture. He introduced her to Karce, the reception a bit chilled but it was expected. Karce was an unknown but if his circumstances had any semblance with Vegeta's, then he must have been taken away by Frieza from his planet to serve as a warrior. Bulma visibly paled at the mention of the Cold family member.

"It might take me a while, Bulma," Goku conceded, feeling as if he had already failed his friend.

"So this guy is supposed to help you?" She aimed a critical look at Karce again, "Be careful, Goku,"  
So she had to same idea that Karce could possibly renege and turn him in to Frieza. Nothing went pass the blunette.

"Warrior," The blue alien spoke up for the first time, his austere voice interrupting and with one word, hinted at Goku to end the correspondence.

"Bulma, we have to go now," Her energy abated slightly and her eyes down-casted towards her restless fingers. He longed to see her smiling again, "Don't worry, I'll get Vegeta back. Kicking and screaming if I have to," Goku urged a lopsided grin onto his face and hope that it covered the worry that bubbled in his gut at the thought of a screaming, hurt friend. The screen flickered off, signaling the end of the communication. As Goku turned around, Karce was leveling an inquiring gaze at him.

"What exactly is your relationship with that woman?"

"Bulma? She's my friend," Karce's eyebrow raised in skepticism. Goku, understanding what the soldier was implying, frantically shook his head, "No, really! We've been friends for a long time. A friend of Vegeta's too!"

Karce caught the hesitation at the last statement. Surely being so sour as well as the natural disposition of a saiyan, he was sure the prince would have quite a hard time acquiring friends so the thought of the mildly attractive, in his taste, woman being of any acquaintance to Vegeta was laughable. Although, her hair was of bizarre color. Nonetheless, her affection for the prince was evident through the screen and he wondered if she was more than a friend. He did not like that thought.

"Come, in order to take down Lord Frieza, we must have the backing of some of his soldiers," The Blizardian gestured for the saiyan to follow as he exited. Goku did.

"What?"

"One cannot simply waltz in and destroy Frieza. At least not in your current state," He whirled around, making Goku make a premature stop to avoid clashing into each other. "There is power in numbers. And he is only getting stronger,"

Goku gritted his teeth. The last time he faced Frieza, he had won by a slim margin. And he had a sneaking suspicious that the lizard wasn't fighting at his full potential and that unnerved him. Perhaps Karce had a valid point. Things were getting more complicated than he thought.

Karce abruptly jerked his head to the side and stared pointedly at the ground, as if intently listening to his surroundings. Goku, having walked a couple of paces ahead and realizing that his temporary companion had stopped, turned around and beckoned him; he lowered his hand when Karce failed to continue.

"What's wrong?" The saiyan ventured, not liking the look on the others' face. Within the few hours Goku has been around the Blizardian, he gathered that the alien rarely expressed emotions on his face. So witnessing the quick jolt of incredulousness plastered on Karce's face made Goku anxious, "Karce?"

Karce mumbled a quick word into the air and raised his arm, pressing two fingers against his neck. Then leveled a steadying gaze at Goku. It was then the spiky-haired male grasped that Karce must have some sort of communicator imbedded in his neck. The one question he now needed answering was who exactly was on the other end of the call. He asked, sounding nonchalant; it came easily.

"I must attend to a few errands," Karce's voice became husky almost raspy.

"Errands? Can't they wait?"

"No," It was not lost to Goku that the blue male blatantly avoided his first question, "They cannot,"

"It is imperative that I see to my tasks. It is my prerogative," The last bit faded as Goku phased close, grabbed the other male and bodily slam him up against the ship walls, slightly surprised that the male let him. The action seemed to shake the wall slightly but Karce barely flinched under the impact.

"We need to get to Frieza! You promised me," The earth warrior exclaimed not understanding how the events suddenly switched from his favor.

"I promised nothing, merely said that I would aid you. The time will come, but it will not be now," He wrenched the offending hands from his gear easily. _The fight must've worn me down more than I thought_, Goku considered. His thoughts must've have registered on his face, "There is a rejuvenation tank in my quarters. I suggest you wait there until I am finished,"

He walked off, either not caring whether Goku heeded his directions or went off on his own. Karce had to continue as if life on the ship has not been disrupted or as if he was not planning treason; any deviance whatsoever could potentially cause them to lose the element of surprise on Frieza.

"I will not just sit around while only Kami knows what's happening to Vegeta," Goku stated to Karce's retreating form. Enough time was being wasted as it is. He looked around quickly, forgetting during that heated movement that he was to keep a low profile—after all, he was not one of Frieza's minions; in fact, he was the greatest threat, followed by Vegeta, to the Cold member.

Goku scratched the back of his head and sighed, turning on his heel towards Karce's chamber to use the healing tank. He would be foolish not to utilize the resources he currently possesses to get the leg up on Frieza.

He keyed in the sequence again, since the door had closed behind them previously and found the tank wedged deep in the corner of the room. Goku entered the tank and it began to fill up steadily with glowing, emerald liquid. The saiyan secured the breathing apparatus over his mouth right as the tank filled close to his neck and soon, he was fully immersed and slightly buoyant. Already, he was feeling a soothing, curative difference. _Just hold on a little longer, Vegeta. _

It's been too long. The inner clock within him was sounding loudly like an annoying hum from a vending machine. The beckoning urged him to train to get stronger. To finally become greater than Kakarot. To live up to the great, royal lineage of his people. The humming gradually heightened causing Vegeta's brows to scrunch together. His eyes flickered beneath his lids before fully opening. Vegeta's heart began to race as fabric caught lightly on his thick lashes. Blindfold. He went to pull it off and to his dismay, and found that he could not. His hands were tightly secured to the sides of a platform that extended to his midriff.

Instantly, Vegeta jerked his head upward, which was half resting, half hanging off the small, platform, and took inventory. His legs were spread and knees nestled in curved pads below the raised stomach portion. The muscled thighs were strapped securely to the support beams. The prince started to test the restraints and as a result, another fact arose and it caused a chill to trickle down his spine. No clothing graced his body; Vegeta was as bare as the day he was born, a variable that was becoming too constant within the day. Has it only been a day? It felt like a week.

The simple mechanism he was strapped to permitted minimal freedom. An idea popped in his head. After extending his senses to see if anyone was in the room with him and finding none, he preceded to power up, intending to singe the restricting bands. Vegeta's energy engulfed him and it gave him a sense of ease like a security blanket in this unfamiliar circumstance. Yet it was familiar. He almost gave into the urge to gag at the memory when he was but a young, naïve lad. Whom all but…no, he could not dwell on it. He couldn't afford to, not at this moment. He growled low in his throat. He inwardly swore that once he has the opportunity to gut the lizard, he will. Vegeta hasn't killed a being in a long time but he would always welcome the prospect to pay ten times the due Frieza deserved by his hands.

His Ki went higher and higher, causing his hair to flicker in alternating black and gold, but the bands stayed in their position and displayed no signs of giving. The energy left his body as quickly as it came as well as his hope of escaping without difficulty.

The sound of a sliding door erupted, cutting the silence with a sharp blade; Vegeta fought the urge to attempt to crane his head towards the sound. Leisurely, calculated steps tatted across the stained concrete floor, gradually becoming louder as the individual came nearer. The saiyan prince became more aware of his nudity and he wished to close his legs, the thighs jerking slightly within the limitations.

"Those straps are made from Ki material so breaking them would be nearly impossible," The footsteps ceased on the Vegeta's left side, "Although it is quite enjoyable watching you squirm,"

Vegeta concentrated on breathing through his aristocratic nose then to give in to the obvious goading and instead, opted to ask the most vital question. A question he hardly had a chance to ask before.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Did you honestly think you were rid of me Vegeta? Your father had offered me that worthless planet on a serving tray in exchange for allowing that excuse for a planet to continue," He mocked, "However , the look on his face as I took his precious heir—In exchange for your servitude, I gave you knowledge and skill,"

"So what is this, you repulsive lizard? Revenge?" He cut off the end of Frieza's ending statement, not wanting to hear his justification of how his life with Frieza was a godsend; it was far from gratifying, it was hell.

"No," Footsteps resumed again and it grew faint and collided with the sound of something being removed from a hook in the wall. Frieza came back to stand by his bound prince's side and trailed a cool hand across his naturally heated skin of his spine which caused Vegeta to recoil as much as he could from the touch. The lizard's voice chilled at the action, "You've been neglected, so I will reteach what you have so obviously forgotten,"

Vegeta tensed, unsure what his skin would be met with. His muscles bunched at the anticipation. Even still, his body jerked forward as he felt something thick make contact with his bare bottom. He barely had time to bit back a shout. _The indignity!_ Vegeta growled and pulled once more at the bands. It sounded with a resounding smack, adding to his humiliation as it echoed crisply within the space.

"Behave. I wouldn't want to slip and hit your…valuables," Frieza chuckled and teasingly rubbed the prince's exposed, silk-like testicles with the thick leather strap. Vegeta froze at the sensation but his stomach worked, his breathing coming in quiet pants through his nose as his anger grew. He began to think about all of the possible ways the lizard could die a painful death; they all involved him having a vital part in it. Frieza was talking, seeming unware of the turmoil within the saiyan.

Those thoughts were vanquished violently as he felt three more assaults on his arse; he had just enough fat for the leather to sting. His eyes flew open under the stretchy cloth as he tried to move his bottom away.

"Do. Not. Ignore me," Frieza had punctuated with the slaps. It was then that Vegeta let out a small pant. And snapped.

He yanked furiously at the straps securing his wrists and knees, yelling out and cursing; the straps gave a few centimeters but Vegeta wasn't conscious of it. He was the Prince of all Saiyans not some commoner used to satisfy twisted fetishes. He's gotten stronger since—since his servitude for Frieza. He was far from the frightened boy! The prince's Ki rose exponentially with his rage, Frieza answering this unexpected outburst with a raised eyebrow and small smirk. _There he is_.

Viciously, Frieza lashed out with the strap, face tight and breath a bit laborious with concentration to land the blows within the perimeter of the previous stroke and so forth, in the middle of Vegeta's flailing rear and rocking genitals. He marveled at Vegeta's attempt to turn and lounge at him. A saiyan will always act like a saiyan. An animal needed a firm hand. Frieza's animal. _My pet. Mine._

After a solid few minutes, with Frieza's deliberate strikes, his arse was a flaming crimson on the verge of breaking skin yet he continued. And soon, Vegeta's animalistic yells slowly transformed into sounds of pain as the sting infiltrated his heated mind, eyebrows knitting together. Frieza's keen ears detected soft footsteps and his mouth formed into a dastardly smile. Without missing a beat, he decided it was time to drive it home, so to speak.

"Yield to me, Vegeta," Calm and silken, despite the storm. The command was answered with a pained grunt and he observed that Vegeta was biting his lips, causing a trickle of blood to rest in the corner of his mouth. Insolent until the end, the lizard, said to himself. Foolish but admirable. The voyeur chose to wait in the dark but it bothered Frieza not; he wasn't adverse to spectators. Vegeta did not seem to notice, too engulfed in the agony and trying to clamp down on his response.

Frieza moved his paddling hand, angling to inflict pain on the area of skin connecting to his testes. It achieved the desired effect and more. Vegeta cried out, voice hoarse.

"Don't, don't!"

"Yield to me," He repeated with a little more brevity behind his voice, "I own you,"

"I belong to no one!" The prince's voice cracked as the leather was brought down once more on the skin. His powerful statement contradicted his body which quivered from the ache of the paddle and the strain. Vegeta was on the precipice and Frieza saw this as clearly as he could see the deep blushing of his prince's bottom. Sweat glistened his body from the struggle and exertion, presenting an image of perhaps a ripe fruit.

"How delicious," The usually jarring speech of Frieza thickened with lust, eyeing his masterpiece, his working; he welcomed the slow stiffening of his genitals within his clothing. He half turned towards the darkness, finally acknowledging the figure who stayed rooted to the same spot and looked upon the spectacle with a rare expression directed towards the exhausted prince. Only when addressed, did he look at his Lord, "Don't you agree, Karce?"

**Author's Note: **Whew, another installment, done done~ I might tweak it a little, but not in such a way that it would change the story. Just small details.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hello! Let me start off by saying that there was no excuse for my absence. I had simply began to have second thoughts about the story and whether or not I should continue. But I want to try and see where Vegeta, Goku and Karce will lead us. Also, I have gotten some reviews late in my email so when I saw that I had a couple more, I was excited and it just makes me more driven to try and get out this chapter. Thanks everyone for keeping interest, I even spied out a few who are following this story. If anyone has any suggestions on what they would like to see—feel free to contact me!

Last thing I am going to say is that, if you are not aware of it now, this is mainly smut with a small plot and pure Vegeta is the star.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_Vegeta_. The darkness allowed Goku to see the eerie, glowing back of the blue-clad figure from a couple hundred meters away but the other saiyan remained fixated to his spot. He made his way to his rival but the distance between them stayed the same. _Vegeta_. Goku called out to the immobile man but his voice would not ring out. Even if it did not, Vegeta seemed to have jarred himself out of his trance, for he turned his head towards Goku. The gi-wearing saiyan gasped as he took in the other's countenance; pure rage resonated through his high-arched brows and tight lips. Goku could barely remember the last time Vegeta had directed that much anger towards him. Towards others? Surely. But Goku was different; he chose to look past the prince's face as the others chose to take him at face-value. To him it was not hate, but anguish, and it laid a burning ache in his chest. He needed to find Vegeta. He was so close. Vegeta's lips began to move and suddenly the brightness around them began to get more intense, more intense.

"_Wake up_," He said, irritation laced in his voice. The light grew persistently brighter and Goku had to squint to retain his sight on Vegeta but it was to no avail. The body was engulfed in the light, "_Wake up!"_

Goku opened his eyes fiercely as if awaiting an attacker but instead was greeted with low, melodious beeping flooding Karce's room and the rejuvenation tank began to drain in sync with the tones. The saiyan made no movement to exit the chamber until the turquoise liquid slid down his tawny, glowing skin and emptied into the drain. He pulled away the breathing mechanism from his lower face and scanned the room. He was not quite sure how long he has been in the healing chambers but everything was in their respective places, which meant Karce did not return from his errands yet. He toweled off and reached for his gi. On second thought, he went through the Blizardian's closet and garbed himself in soldier clothing; his attire was torn and standing out amongst a crowd of soldiers was not what he needed. The slight, rigid top fit snugly across his build but the pants akin to leggings comfortably wrapped around his large thighs. Suddenly, he missed his loose-fitting gi and the sooner he helped Vegeta, the sooner he could get back to his own clothes and maybe a great bouquet of food for him to eat.

His stomach growled at the thought. First thing, he needed some fuel and Goku hated the fact that he was even considering putting food as first priority over Vegeta. Food was energy, he rationalized.

Goku opened the door leading out to the hallway, after peeking out to make sure no soldiers were currently loitering outside. As he stepped out, three of Frieza's men laughed loudly several meters from the saiyan and it took a conscious urging not to draw attention to himself in any way.

"Hey! You've got some strange hair coming off of you, boy," One pointed out and the others zoned in and agreed wholeheartedly. He reached to touch the pointy spikes.

Goku spun around rubbed the back of his head, not quite giving them full eye contact.

"Kind of jumpy too," One of the others tuned in; he sported a tight, brown bun that pulled the edge of his eyebrows into a high arch. He jerked his head towards Karce's door, "You are a friend of Karce?"

"Ah, as good as any," Goku could have sworn a sweat dropped pass his eye. He began to walk down the hallway and wishing it was a bit shorter. He heard the footsteps resume immediately behind him.

"He hasn't mentioned anyone of your description," At that moment, Goku realized that the austere male must be a much closer friend to the Blizardian. This was a good and bad thing simultaneous; he could get valuable information on the soldier but at the expense of him finding out the truth in their relationship rather quickly if he was not careful. Before he could dissect Goku's lie, his partner, who had his arm draped across his shoulders, opted to tease him.

"Apparently, Mister Ice doesn't tell you everything,"

"Shut it," The venom of his words didn't quite meet his eyes.

"So Spikey, you're comin' to eat with us?" Goku's stomach answered for him, "Hah, great!" And they dragged him down the hallway.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

In the low dim of the large room, his vision did not wane; in fact, it had heightened and narrowed onto the writhing body of the prince. During the power exchange, Karce scarcely breathed, as if the reality of what he was witnessing would be proved to be an illusion. A fanciful illusion. A heady illusion. And the heat of it made his eyelids go heavy with lust. He was sure Frieza could smell it from the distance, but he also knew that the lizard planned that out as well. The alien would not have summoned him if not for him to watch the display.

Vegeta's shout traveled through his body and straight to his member. He found himself stalking closer, risking Frieza's agitation for potentially interrupting his play. Maybe it was the way Vegeta's body grew taunt with anger and lived up to his reputation with his lashing tongue and made Frieza lose his composure if only for several, raw moments, which was a feat not many could boast about and live. Karce wanted the saiyan prince to cry out for him. Karce wanted the prince to writhe underneath his touch rather than the lizard's. The Blizardian looked up from the toned Vegeta and met the eyes of Frieza who, judging by his seedy look, sensed this mutinous thought behind his blank eyes. The lizard had the gall to smile at him—and motion for him, without any movement at all, for him to come towards the scene.

Karce duly noted how tight the prince held his body as Frieza announced his arrival officially even though the Blizardian knew that Vegeta was aware of his presence the moment he walked in. His eyes were directed at Vegeta's rear and thigh which was a smothering red-bronze. His mouth dried up as he spied the prince's drawn up reddened testicles that wasn't spared from Frieza's demonstration.

"How delicious and such a nice specimen, is he not, Karce?" Frieza jerked Vegeta's head upward, meeting little resistance from Vegeta, as if inspecting a piece of merchandise, "How long has it been since your last," It wasn't voiced as a question.

"Yes," Kami, yes. Karce did not trust himself to say more. However, Frieza was expecting him to. Even now this was an elaborate act that he knew far too well. The Blizardian kept his gaze trained on Vegeta who labored to control his body.

"I grow tired of this insubordinate display and you have served me loyally," Frieza shrill voice displayed his boredom but a glance down to the dent in his trousers proved otherwise. Karce's hands grew moist, "So I shall give you the honor of acquainting him of my rules,"

And just like that, Frieza slinked off into the darkness with a knowing glint in his eye. Karce knew the lizard was merely going to slink into the murky waters and watch from a distance. Voyeurism was not beneath the Lord. A part of him wanted to refuse and tell Frieza what he could do with his offer. However, the itch to be defiant did not outweighed the heavy lust he felt while gawking upon the sweaty saiyan.

I am honoured. Well, the Blizardian thought he said it but the stillness of the room, with the exception of the prince, said otherwise. Instead, he reached for the flushed Vegeta, laying his hand on the blushing cheeks. As he expected, Vegeta's breath hitched from the lingering sting of Frieza's wrath and his body jerked away from his touch. It seemed like there was still fight left inside the warrior prince; he was merely bidding his time.

Frieza's parting was a cold chuckle, filled with amusement, and a loud closing of a sliding door. When he did leave…

"Get your hand off of me," Vegeta's attempt at command was weak like his voice; he had wasted much of his energy. It only encouraged the offending hand to travel upward, earning a growl. Karce leaned forward, standing directly behind the saiyan. He was taller than the prince, as were many others, so it was an easy exploit to trail the length of the other's body with his hands.

"Frieza has gotten a taste of you," He whispered in Vegeta's left ear, voice roughened with lust at the mention of the sterile room. At the statement, as he predicted, the prince's struggles grew anew like a weak yet kindling fire, "And to ease further distress, I will tell you now that I intend to do the same,"

"Fuck you! Parasites, all of you. If I were not restrained I would not waste a second to kill everyone on this blasted ship, starting with you! " Vegeta, appalled at the affront, bucked against the restraints but Karce remained steadfast and leaned more of his body weight on the prince. The raw emotion was not lost on Karce; the past days' events were becoming to weigh heavily on the saiyan's psyche and to his surprise, he felt some shame and it dampened his excitement, but it did not stop Vegeta from feeling the hardness through his suit because the tanned being froze as if struck.

"I'm afraid you cannot dissuade me," He did not desire to think that this was mere fun to the lizard to beckon him here. He had to follow orders for now and if—His mind wandered. Karce had to feel the dark, alabaster skin once more. It was feverish and alive to his touch. The urge to do as Frieza had previously done and mark the prince's skin was powerful. Perhaps he was a parasite but he knew this farce would not go on much longer and he will reclaim his freedom. He needed to act soon because his mask was slowly slipping just as his plan seems like it would be met with success. Karce's firm hand gentled and stroked Vegeta's buttocks in a rotating fashion, soothing them from their previous abuse, "This does not have to be difficult," You can willingly submit. It hung unsaid.

"And here I thought you were above IQ but you are just pathetic," He tried to shift away from the touch.

The barb, shot from over the shoulder, was aimed to hurt but to Karce it was just a tactic that he easily disregarded and correctly interpreted it as mere fear. The soldier could relate in that aspect for he had experienced an acute form of it when he had first joined Frieza's rank, several years back. However, the difference between his service and Vegeta's was that the prince was naught but the vulnerable age of six and, even with bodyguards, was easily susceptible to Frieza's unusual habits. With his hardened emotions, Karce could not fathom that life. Frieza. He has to be watching right now…and here he was, forgetting his directive and forgetting how easily the lizard could unwind all the hard work he has put in over the years if he smelled the mutiny odor that hovered just below his keen nose.

Choosing not to respond to the bait, he trailed light kisses at Vegeta's neckline down the curve of his back. His hand grazed on a furry texture that made Vegeta release a small sound and this time, it was a soft, reluctant one. Karce had almost forgot that saiyans had tails, a slight slip-up since he was with the tailless Goku just moments ago. It brought his erection stirring back to life. He spoke evenly as if not to alert Vegeta to his returning lust and spook the prince.

"Is it truly hard to allow yourself to enjoy this simple pleasure?"

"-I am not some mindless animal," Vegeta faltered on the indignity of it all. The Blizardian did not believe that the saiyan stood by what came out his own mouth. Ah. Karce spied the work of Frieza, a metaphoric blood sucker that fed off the psychological trauma it planted. He squeezed the tail and was rewarded with moan. Granted, there was no mistaking Karce's like for the uninhibited saiyan's sexual side, even if it was induced.

"No, you are not an animal," He deadpanned and withdrew momentarily to untie the straps that secured the short saiyan's hands to the contraption and the blindfold. Karce was a gambling man. He watched with sharp eyes as Vegeta began to orient himself and will the strength back into his tingling arms. When the prince turned backwards to unstrap his legs, Karce gripped his wrist and Vegeta whirled around and shot him a daring glare.

"What?"

"The sooner you realize that you cannot leave, the sooner you will have freedom,"

"What kind of nonsense is this? Release me!" He made to jerk his hand away from the offending limb but the other was firm in resolve.

"You are at a disadvantage," Karce pointedly lowered his gaze to the naked, honed body with blatant appreciation, "Frieza will not allow you to leave,"

"He can stick his putrid dick into a black hole for all I care, and so can you for that matter," _Hm_.

"Pity, since there are other places I would rather stick it," The pale man was close to the other's face, close enough that the prince's lush lips was beckoning for him to lounge in. Vegeta made the connection and made sure not to mask his apparent disgust, tweaking his aristocratic nose upward, "And I can guarantee that you will enjoy it and maybe I can help you escape," He added the last phrase in for good measure

"I am not in the mood for your childish games," Karce could tell his brain was working rapidly behind those blank, emotionless eyes, "Besides, I have no interest in you,"

"Now, now, Prince Vegeta" That was a lie but he did not voice it. The Blizardian moved closer so his breath brushed the saiyan's lips and said in a reproaching manner, "for if your interests lie in a lizard fucking you then I may have to reconsider my offer after all,"

The prince's countenance turned contemptuous with rage and as predicted, he could not help himself to aiming a Ki blast to the other's face. Karce grabbed the other hand and pressed them back on the vacant pads, with some ease.

"I suggest that you behave or I will be obligated to discipline you,"

Scoffing, the prince stayed up, rationalizing that he would choose another moment to make his escape some other way. Karce rounded on the individual and Vegeta followed him with his weary eyes. From this change in view, the tall alien spotted Vegeta's tail again which had made its way into a hiding crevice wrapping around the right thigh. _Playing hide and seek, how cute. _

"Afraid you will develop interest?"

"I would sooner fuck myself," The answer was delayed a split too late.

"Then this will not be a problem," Karce grabbed the appendage firmly and Vegeta shot him an unsuccessful attempt at a warning glare. He started to swat the hand away but Karce leveled an arching brow and caressed the fur, "Ah, ah, ah, keep your hands there,"

Vegeta clutched onto the apparatus that held his body as if it was a lifeline. Karce wished that he could watch this moment over from a vintage point where he could see his face but for now he was content on stroking the appendage that was giving his Vegeta so much pleasure. Luckily, from this angle, he spied the prince's jutting erection that jutted straight due to his position. Karce situated himself on his knees and inserted two fingers into the dry, clenching heat. Karce thought he was going to expire on the spot by how much heat this being was secreting. It did not help that Vegeta was pushing back already to meet the fingers.

"Mmmn!" The prince gasped and writhe, having still feeling some ache from previous encounters, and hung his head down. His chest laid down on the thin plank since his arms momentarily gave out.

"Keep your head up," Karce demanded and he was surprised that Vegeta acquiesced, "Let me see your beautiful ass," He motioned for the saiyan to open his cheeks so that he can fully work it. Within moments, he added another finger with the encouragement of the clear fluid that flowed from the hole. Vegeta absolutely quivered and his stomach worked overtime as he panted. Damn! Karce wanted to see his eyes! He saw the flush around the prince's nose which gave him a dazed look and it boiled the Blizardian's blood to know that he aided in this transformation.

Karce inserted his tongue into the puckering entrance and Vegeta wailed loudly; the unpredictability of it made him lose grip of one cheek and to keep from falling, planted the hand in front of him on one of the supporting planks. The Blizardian yanked down his elastic bottoms and tugged on his hardened erection at the sight of the prince's ass; it took on a light pink hue, a stark difference from the tanned skin.

"I would be an utter fool if I chose to give up this opportunity, Vegeta," The bed-headed being ground the appendage deep inside as one would do with his penis, and coated the insides with his saliva. He closed his eyes for a moment to savor the taste and the smell; the star-kissed hole clung to him as if second skin so he opted for short, powerful lunges initiating the saiyan's breathless mewling with each thrust of the tongue, "Your hole is mine,"

"Un, Un, Yes, it's yours," He repeated senselessly, struggling to keep his head up or to the side so that the other male could gaze at his face. Simultaneously, Karce retired his tongue and inserted his cock harshly into the small male.

"Oh Karce!" Vegeta gasped in surprise and then in succession a whine followed as he hit his prostate on the first thrust. His dick jerked hard and exploded, his come stained the floor in a slant. Karce felt his chest filled with swelling pride and knew the prince was mortified by how quickly he came. His chest heaved to catch his breath and the Blizardian allowed him to do so for a few quick moments, relishing in the heat of his pucker hole, and quickly started up again, "Nnnh, I can't—so soon,"

Beautiful. The Blizardian could not think what was to happen after this frenzy nor could he think during it; his mind was zoned in on how tightly he fit inside the prince. It made him growl with possession and grab onto Vegeta's hips to pummel him. No feeling could describe how much he sought to drill his essence into the convulsing channel and demolish any trace of Frieza. Most of all, he wanted the Earth saiyan, Goku, to witness the prince's defiling and to be only able to watch while he fills the prince with his pungent sperm.

Karce, not one to lose control of his senses, suddenly need more skin, needed to get closer so he climbed on top with magnificent agility and rammed into the prince. The weight caused Vegeta to lay prone, knees still resting on the knee pads. He picked up his speed, encouraged by the moaning prince and did what he has not done in since he was back on Blizard Planet; he extended his member to full length, past his usual eight. This genetic alteration was famous within the Blizardian breed population and unknown to other worlds because it was a nuisance when concerning the female population. The urge to give the royal prince his all, including his hot semen which he was close to expelling. He grunted loudly, being one of the few sounds he has uttered since the seduction. Usually, he would have lasted far past this but the Blizardian was out of practice and the prince's ass was a bewitching one.

"Haah, Aah!" The prince's voice pitched higher and higher as Karce hit the bundle of nerves roughly and head-on, causing Vegeta's back to bow upward like a feline. Vegeta strained to muffle some of his shrieks but to no avail. It sounded comparable to a painful cry, akin to a sort of keening and an outsider would not have been able to tell if the saiyan's hands were trying to hold or to pry the Blizardian off, "Uhhnna,"

The Blizardian smirked as the saiyan tried to disengage himself from the apparatus and from the intense pounding but his weight prevented. Karce ran his hand down the arch of the male's back to calm the startled saiyan who was straining closer to the precipice.

"Yes, that's it, my prince, come for me," He reach for Vegeta's tail and stroked it expertly like it was his velvety penis.

"Argh!" Vegeta croaked and shuddered, landing more spurts of come next to the previous batch. Whatever space that was left between the plank and his sweating body was diminished as the prince collapsed completely.

"No, Idiot, pull out," The words were choppy from the pummeling so Karce dully heard the plea over the roaring of his Blizardian blood. He was close. He was so close. _Mark him_. He felt his eyes begin to change but the caution disappeared and the urge to come inside Vegeta overtook him and he uttered a low, animalistic growl whose vibrations traveled through both of their bodies and jammed his member intimately one last time. The flood of the semen filled the groaning prince with ample overflowing out of his anus and dribbling down his thigh. Vegeta's eyes were half closed, glazed and his mouth slightly ajar. Only then, did Karce retreat with a satisfied hum and heady eyes. The Blizardian leisurely re-garbed himself, occasionally looking over at the drained saiyan's leaking anus. He sneered inwardly at his handy-work and the stamina the other had possessed against a Blizardian—well an out of practice one but still nonetheless.

A loud whirling noise followed by a click interrupted the pleasantness. Karce immediately trained his eyes throughout the room and even with the dark lighting, he spotted a lone, dark red light slowly blinking towards the two. He grit his teeth.

"Please. Tell me, what does he want from me?" A speech distinguishable only belonging to Vegeta reached his ears.

"He wants a show," He advised himself inwardly to not turn around or the mere sight of the disheveled and vulnerable prince would cause him to want to go several more rounds, "and you are the main act,"


End file.
